


Tick-tock, tick-tock

by Akaba (Akio_0916)



Category: SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akio_0916/pseuds/Akaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***SPECTRE後的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick-tock, tick-tock

**Author's Note:**

> “The watchband is too fit, Q.”  
> “Sorry, Double-O-Seven, it's designed for your left hand, but I can re-design it.”  
> “No use doing so, Cute, this is fine.”

Omega Seamaster 300M “Spectre” Limited Edition的秒針慢慢走著，慢慢地、慢慢地。

坐在阿斯頓馬汀裡的James Bond瞥了一眼時間，離Q下班還有十分鐘，六百秒。

Bond並不擅於等待，此時也沒有耳機裡Q溫潤的聲音跟他拌嘴消遣時間，能早一秒看到Q當然好，但特工無意替軍需部主管再添一筆花邊新聞，午茶時刻會在鮭魚三明治與紅茶杯間低聲傳遞的那種。  
曾經他享受如此，在大大小小的消息上和Q的名字並列，Bond跟Q、Q跟Bond，這讓男人有優越感——James Bond畢竟是特別的，之於Q而言。

然而現在的狀況並不一樣。

退休、受傷、再不如當年風光的00特工與仍在巔峰的MI6部門主管，不符合Bond對八卦標題的喜好。  
要知道，前任Double-O-Seven可是以熱愛老派的華麗聞名。

 

「午餐吃什麼，James？」

車門的開關聲伴隨心情愉快的問句，Q抓好了時間，阿斯頓馬汀重新發動時正好是第六百秒。

「我買了不少牛肉，或許我們可以嘗試豪華牧羊人派？」  
「你負責刷鍋子。」  
「Of course, my quartermaster.」

Q笑了，揮揮手上的特休批準公文給Bond看。這類公文老早就全面電子化，但Q喜歡印出來，整整齊齊地收在櫃子內，標上日期及去了哪，作為他們每一次旅行、甚至只是窩在家看影集的證明。

大概是被James Bond影響的吧，帶點舊式氣息的浪漫；Q說這是為了配合中年男子，「以免James嘗試變成下一個Nicholas Hathaway [註1] 。」

繞過街角，金髮男人快速轉動方向盤，打算換條街道，躲過前方回堵的車陣。倫敦的交通一向令人惱怒，發現依舊遇上車潮的前任007皺起眉頭。

「能把車丟在這走回家嗎？Cute。」  
「不要那麼沒耐心。」顯然Q的好心情沒被塞車打擾，年輕的主管操作著手機，連結阿斯頓馬汀的音響系統，開始播放Wicked [註2] 的原聲帶，第一首是“No One Mourns the Wicked”，總是。

於是他們在正午的倫敦街道上聽Oz國的人民唱歌，車窗外人群來來往往。

Q在Glinda唱完好女巫的經典臺詞後朝Bond偏過頭，綠眼睛亮了又暗下，左手碰著Bond現在戴錶的右手。

特工的手掌佈滿槍繭、傷痕、鮮血的記憶，這是雙鬆開過許多人的手，也是此時此刻和Q相牽的手。  
「你不是Wicked。」Q低語，「不管他們怎麼講。」

 

James Bond可能有他的偏執，幹過算不上良善的任務，殺了一個個MI6甚至Bond本人認定必須除去的目標，可是James Bond不是壞女巫。  
會有很多人恨他，但他擁有的愛重量更重。  
例如Q、例如Miss Moneypenny、例如Tanner、例如M夫人抑或Vesper Lynn。

「I know, Cute.」

輕輕地回握Q的手——Bond現下也僅能做到如此了——他微笑，他知道他並不需要和以往一樣獨自走過所有泥沼，James Bond不再是女王的Double-O-Seven了，而且他有Q。

「所以下回你可以直接進MI6接我，省得我還要自己抱著電腦走出來。」  
「訓練一下體力也不錯。」

Q挑眉，把原聲帶關掉，音樂變成莫札特的小提琴第五號協奏曲。「這話我該原封不動還給你。」

「哦？你認真的嗎？」

Bond感到有趣地側身靠近Q，藍眼珠一貫的清亮，看似淺，實則深邃；這麼講很怪，不過Q覺得James Bond的眼像雪，冷時結冰，暖時融成解渴的水。

 

這樣一個迷人的特工退休真是全世界黑幫老大和恐怖分子的情人的損失，黑髮男人半戲謔地心想。

前方的車終於有緩緩前進的跡象，James Bond用左手操控整輛車的加速，準備抄捷徑回家。因為Q在依然牽住Bond的右手的狀況下閉上眼小憩的緣故，Bond開啟了單手駕駛模式，開著阿斯頓馬汀往家的方向去。

 

 

「Cute，到了。」  
「⋯⋯嗯？」  
「到家了。」

  
James Bond用左手梳過Q的鬈髮，輕聲喚後者起床。後來他們又花了至少半小時才到家，Bond一個人在提琴聲中對前面那臺車的駕駛感到不耐，副駕駛座上的Q倒是由於今天的車速緩慢睡了個好覺。

「好⋯⋯我這裡有兩臺電腦幫我搬一下，我去開門⋯⋯」  
一臉沒睡醒的Q晃出阿斯頓馬汀，Bond則接過筆電，以左手提著，右手帶上兩側的門。

「你先上去，我去停車。」  
「嗯哼。」  
「牛肉退冰了，先去處理吧，我餓了。」  
「不行，先按摩。」  
「Cute⋯⋯按摩有午餐重要嗎？」James Bond無奈以對Q的固執，擡起右手向Q展示時間，下午兩點。「都快到午茶時間了。」

「那就把派當成下午茶點心吃。」

James Bond不再是女王的Double-O-Seven了，他現在是Q女王的James Bond，從來只有Bond妥協，沒有Q示弱。

尤其是和退休特工身體情況有關的事。

交出筆電到Q手上，James Bond乖乖地去停好了跑車，進家門脫去西裝外套直接進了臥房，Q正鋪好毯子，招招手要Bond解開襯衫趴下。

「我在忙的時候你一定沒有按摩復健。」  
「有。」  
「那也一定不徹底。」  
「我盡我所能。你擔心太多了，Cute，會長眼角細紋的。」  
「我並不介意，還是，你介意嗎，James？」  
「Time is endless in thy hands, my lord. [註3] 」  
「Endless Time.」  
「我記得你喜歡泰戈爾。」

「那就順便記住——對自己好一點。」

Q長期接觸鍵盤的手用剛好的力道按摩著James Bond右臂的肌肉，金髮男人悶哼，算是作為回答。

接下來有好長好長一段時間他們都沒開口說話，偌大的主臥房裡頭靜極了，仿彿連Omega Seamaster 300M “Spectre” Limited Edition的秒針在走都聽得見。

 

這隻錶原為James Bond的Spectre任務而設計，任務歸來後錶當然不在了，在Bond的要求下Q又做了一隻，並且交代當時仍在007崗位上的男人，再弄丟就什麼裝備也別想拿。

Double-O-Seven自此的確沒再丟過裝備，或該說，Q連和他說“Please return the equipment in one piece”的機會都沒了。

James Bond在一場北非的任務中右臂嚴重受傷，加上先前任務後未完全復原，難以承受任何超過十公斤的重量。  
醫生遺憾地跟Q表示，這是長年累積的職業傷害，只能靠復健，無法根治。

那時是Q第一次明確感受到歲月會帶走多少東西。

 

在那之後，James Bond申請退休，正式抽身離開MI6，徒留一代特工傳奇，與沒那麼好看的句點。  
不喜歡他的人在茶水間偷偷嘲諷，對Q擺出惋惜軍需官的神情，Q很生氣卻被Bond擋下，金髮男人順了順Q的頭髮，說這樣下去哪還用工作，他會儘量少進MI6，「他們愛講就讓他們講吧，Cute。」

然而人人皆知Q護短得要命，那些曾議論過James Bond如何的，沒一個有好日子過，Miss Moneypenny跟Bond聊天時無意間提起，讓曾是全英國最出色特工的男人好氣好笑又忍不住微笑。

 

「有好一點嗎？」Q的嗓子有一些些沙啞地問。  
「嗯，謝謝。」  
「你今天真溫馴。」  
「因為我餓了，Cute。」

軍需官泛起一絲笑容，主動給了James Bond一個淺吻。

「止飢一下。」

美麗的眼亮著光芒，Bond為此心動不已，回吻Q，直到他的情人嘟囔要去料理牛肉。James Bond望著Q走出房間，望著精瘦但不纖弱的背部線條，望著優美的頸部曲線，他沒有移開視線即便早已看不見Q。

良久後他才低頭看了看時間，銀色的指針指向三點，Afternoon Tea Time。

基於Q的交代，James Bond始終珍惜這隻錶，就算被迫將慣用手改成左手，因此必須換手戴錶時，他也沒有讓Q改動過它的任何一寸。

 

James Bond是個守諾的男人，Q亦如是。  
錶上的時間滴滴答答在走，距離它停下還有很長的時間，幾近無限。  
他們不會談，這是他們無聲的默契。

「James？來幫我切蔬菜。」

Q的呼喚從廚房傳來，Bond隨手套了件T-shirt步出主臥房，腕上的時針又移動了一格。  
Tick-tock, tick-tock，再細微不過。

 

 

瞬間中窺永恆，瑣碎中見真情。  
There's nothing more than life this way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [註1] 駭客電影Blackhat裡由Chris Hemsworth飾演的男主角，只是想拿來表達萬一James Bond變成駭客會發生什麼事。  
> [註2] “Wicked”翻譯成中文是「女巫前傳」，改編自綠野仙蹤，是百老匯很賣座的音樂劇。Wicked指的是人民討厭的西方壞女巫，Glinda則是人民愛戴的好女巫，劇情說的是壞女巫過去悲傷的故事。  
> [註3] 引用泰戈爾的“Endless Time”，借用了一下翻譯（http://article.yeeyan.org/compare/125172）。


End file.
